A Controller's fall
by jsw
Summary: Sir Topham Hatt knew this day would come. Set in the Shed 17 universe.


A Controller's Fall

A/N: Well, here it is, my own personal finale to the Shed 17 saga, this is what I imagine will happen to Sir Topham Hatt once the government found out about his activities. P.S. There's also a reference to another one of Paul's Vid's videos in this fic.

Sir Topham Hatt knew this was going to happen. Bio-fusing Keith Hartley had done nothing to prevent either the media or the government from finding out about his criminal activities, for now, he was sitting in an electric chair and facing an angry crowd and there was a man who almost looked like him standing on his left next to a switch that when pulled would send an electric current to his body and kill him.

A few days after bio fusing Keith Hartley into a Troublesome Truck, the police had raided his house, tasered him and brought him down to a federal prison somewhere in

"Well," said the man standing next to the switch, who was the warden. "You got any last words to say before your trip to hell?"

"Just a few," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Do you want to know why I did all this.."

"Mmmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm, mmmm mmm!" said the bio-fused Keith Hartley, who was part of the angry crowd, meaning to say "You did it all for money, that's why!"

"Actually there is a different reason," said The Fat Controller. "When I was growing up," he continued. "My father kept telling me that I would never be really useful unlike my brother Lowham, right there," indicating to the Warden.

"That's me," said The Warden. "You bought shame to the name "Hatt", Topham. All because of what Daddy said to you when you were younger, there were so many others you could've proved him wrong. Instead you chose to ruin the North Western railway. In my spare time, I volunteer at a heritage railway up north and I run it efficiently unlike you did."

"May I be allowed to continue?"

"You may." answered Sir Lowham Hatt, The Warden.

"When I was 20, I signed up as a worker for British Rail, I worked there for 20 years, working my way up through the ranks and once the North Western railway was seized by British Rail, I was appointed controller which was my chance to prove my father wrong."

"And was it you who caused Bertha to go crazy?" asked a man from the angry crowd named Roy Willing.

"No, that was Dr. Routh who did that." said The Fat Controller. "Against my orders, he lured one of the Spottiswood Factory workers into the abandoned factory using a "message" sent from "Bertha" and programmed a nightmare of the factory worker turning her off into her so she would kill him. I don't know why he did it but there's no chance of finding out why because he is dead."

"It's also your fault that Oliver died," said Duck, who was also part of the crowd. "You had us bio-fused into engines and when the law against bio-fusion came to be, we were both no longer recognized as human beings in Japan and forced to fight to the death. I remember seeing his dead body on the ground, it was horrible. Nobody should have to be forced to kill their best friend."

Duck shed a tear as he remembered.

"It's your fault that I look like this!" said Thomas, who was also part of the mob. "My Dad and Grandfather had me bio-fused into a train so as to save my life after I was ran over by another train. They refused to bio-fuse other people, you chose to and many people died, thanks to you. You made Henry crash so he wouldn't be able to expose the secrets of Shed 17 to the world and then when I went to Shed 17 myself and discovered your disgusting experiments, I ended up breaking out of my body and was forced to be taken to a specialist so I could be transformed back into a human being but now I like an abomination. It's shameful that I have to ride aboard a JCB. Keith Hartley didn't want Project G-1 killed and now he's a truck, all because i let my anger get the better of me!"

"And my husband will never be able to sleep next to me ever again!" said a woman named Camilla, who was Keith Hartley's wife. "All because he's a truck!"

"So now that you've heard their side of the story, Topham," said Lowham. "Is there anything else you'd like to say before I throw the switch?"

"No..." said Topham.

"May god have mercy on your soul then," said Lowham as he flicked the switch.

The electricity coursed through Sir Topham Hatt's body and then he turned into sawdust.

Thomas, Duck, Camilla, Roy Willing and Keith Hartley all took a last look at the chair where Sir Topham Hatt used to be. Nothing satisfied them more then seeing The Fat b**stard who had ruined their lives now turned to sawdust.

Then they set off out of the prison.

Once Sir Topham Hatt's fortune was found, it was split between the people who's lives were ruined by Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas was able to use it to get a new experiment that would permanently turn him back into a human.

Duck used his half of the money to have a garden built in memory of Oliver.

Camilla Hartley was able to use her half of the money to have her husband's genes transferred from a Troublesome Truck into a new human body.

Sir Lowham Hatt used his half of the money to get extra security for his prison.

By the year 2068, the world recognized that not all bio-fused engines were monsters and they were granted equal rights by the United Nations.

In case your wondering how Dr. Routh died, when he realized that the government was onto him and that he would likely be executed, he hung himself in his basement.


End file.
